Cuando Akaya realmente lo necesita
by AmanthaB
Summary: [ Shonen Ai. Sanada/Yukimura/Kirihara & Yanagi/Kirihara (insinuado). ] Cuando esa fecha llegada, Yukimura y Sanada sabían que debían estar ahí para Kirihara.


**Escrito para:** fandom-insano (especial de navidad).  
**Pairing:** Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi/Kirihara Akaya. Mención de Yanagi Renji/Kirihara Akaya.

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Konomi-sensei. La historia, al contrario, sí es mía.

* * *

Cuando los ojos verdes de Kirihara se oscurecían, Yukimura sabía lo que estaba pensando. Cuando los ojos verdes de Kirihara parecían apartarse del lugar en el que estaban a otro espacio y a otro tiempo, Sanada sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cuando esa fecha llegada, Yukimura y Sanada sabían que debían estar ahí para Kirihara.

Aquel día, Yukimura era el primero en levantarse. Cuando se levantaba, se dedicaba a buscar las cosas necesarias para aquel día, para luego preparar la vestimenta para los tres. Luego de que tuviese lista la vestimenta, recordaba cada pequeño detalle que pudiese serle útil a la hora de ayudar a Kirihara aquel día. Intentaba recordar la educación que le habían dado sus padres y vigilaba tener todo correcto para aquel momento.

Luego, se levantaba Sanada. Yukimura le ayudaba a vestirse, dado que cuando Kirihara se levantase seguramente querría salir a toda prisa y ellos debían estar listos. Sanada ayudaba a Yukimura a vestirse también y luego de haber revisado que todo estuviese en orden iban a la habitación que compartían los tres. Observaban a Kirihara removerse entre sueños y suponían fácilmente que estaba soñando, oían a Kirihara sollozar en sueños y sabían sus razones, luego lo veían despertarse con una enorme tristeza en sus ojos verdes.

Yukimura era quien se acercaba y le ayudaba a vestirse con la ropa previamente preparada. Cuando estaba listo, los tres salían a pesar de que Kirihara les dijese que podía hacerlo solo. Yukimura llevaba velas e incienso mientras Sanada llevaba un par de cosas más que necesitarían. Kirihara caminaba entre ambos y llegaban al templo.

Entraban y Kirihara era el primero en adelantarse. Cuando llegaba a su destino, se dedicaba a conversar y contar cosas que contaba con que serían oídas en otro lugar. Hablaba de sí mismo y de ellos, de Yukimura y Sanada, hablaba de lo feliz que era pero de lo mucho que le hacía falta algo. Y ese algo estaba ahí. Su nombre grabado en aquella lapida.

_Yanagi Renji._

Kirihara le contaba como era su vida desde la última vez que se habían visto, el año anterior en la misma fecha. Y le contaba de la tortura que era ver a todos felices mientras él estaba de luto. Ellos solo lo veían interactuar con quien había sido su primer y verdadero amor, con el único que le había conseguido mantener sus pies sobre la tierra y que luego le había dejado sin quererlo realmente. Cuando pasaban unas cuantas horas y ya era hora de comer algo, Yukimura se adelantaba para murmurarle a Kirihara que fuesen a comer pero éste se negaba, siempre se negaba la primera vez.

Sanada lo intentaba la segunda vez y era cuando Kirihara parecía regresar a la realidad, la tarde ya se había hecho presente y se daba cuenta de cuánto tiempo había estado ahí. Asentía y se despedía de Renji, jurándole que vendría a verle al año siguiente. Yukimura se quedaba rezagado, hasta que Sanada iba por él y ambos le prometían a Yanagi que cuidarían a Kirihara y lo harían feliz.

Luego, iban a comer, a un típico restaurant en donde tenían todo decorado con respecto a la época. Comían todo lo que no habían comido en el día, y luego iban a casa en donde preparaban una cena. Kirihara se animaba más, y parecía un niño con un dulce para cuando veía las delicias que preparaba Yukimura.

Sanada tenía que terminar por recordarle que nada era para comer antes de las 12 pm, ganándose pucheros de Kirihara. A pesar de que Akaya tenía ya veintiséis años seguía comportándose como un niño pequeño y eso les hacía gracia a ambos aunque Sanada intentaba obviarlo. La tristeza abandonaba el cuerpo de Kirihara y volvía a comportarse como el ser que tanto amaban ellos dos.

Al llegar las doce de la noche, Kirihara se emocionaba tanto por la comida como por los regalos que sus novios le entregaban. Él entregaba los suyos y entonces se separaba de los dos, tomando una vela de la mesa y la ponía en el pequeño santuario que tenía en honor a Renji, deseándole feliz navidad.


End file.
